


Waiting

by bravelove (orphan_account)



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M, this is so old and when i was deep in my thistleclaw phase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bravelove
Summary: Thistleclaw shall wait for his soul mate, even if it takes a million moons
Relationships: Snowfur/Thistleclaw (Warriors)





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> ngl out of all my super old cringy stories this is probably one of the better ones.

I don't know how many moons it has been, waiting on the line to catch a glimpse of my love. I waited and waited but her sister would never let her come near. Waiting, waiting, waiting. I heard many stories. Every once and a while a she-cat would come from farther in the forest asking if I was ready to join them. I refused every time. One day I would see my love. I would wait for a thousand moons just to get a glimpse of her pure white coat. I saw Brokenstar arrive and raced into the forest without the cats help. I saw Tigerstar arrive and when the cat asked he went with her. I saw Darkstripe arrive and saw him follow Tigerstar. Waiting, waiting, waiting. I saw Hawkfrost arrive and joined his father. Waiting, waiting, waiting.

One day a meeting was called between the Dark Forest and Starclan to decide the fate of a cat. Me, Brokenstar, and the she cat in the forest met with, Snowfur. Tallstar. and Spottedleaf. In between them was a grey cat named Ashfur. After hearing what he did, I asked "Why does this cat need a chance to join Starclan."

Snowfur could not look me in the eyes when she replied "He only loved too much."

I jumped up bristling and replied "He took one of Firestar's lives, and nearly killed 3 cats, one was a medicine cat!"

Spottedleaf sighed"He did it for love, why should he be punished for it?"

This time Tigerstar jumped up"Love is not an excuse for anything, he should join our ranks, he has chosen the path of vengeance!"

Tallstar stood up "He is sorry for everything he did I think he deserves a spot in Starclan. The three Starclan cats guided him with them back across the border.

I turned to the she-cat and hissed"I am ready to join."

The she-cat smiled"Names Mapleshade, lets go"

I followed her into the forest, Starclan would pay for this hypocrisy. And I felt my heart break from Snowfur's betrayal. I was done waiting.


End file.
